Hungry LOST Survivor Games
}} Hungry LOST Survivor Games is the thirty-seventh episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features guest Beth Appel. It follows a group of reality show participants as they struggle to survive, solve mysteries, and find meaning on a mysterious Island. Plot Act I A group of reality show contestants get to know one another while en route to the Island. There are 8 contestants in all: Karen F., Action Daniel, Gary, a little boy flying a kite, Gerald, Carradie, Karen D., and Karen M. ("Before We Survive Gotta Break the Ice"). While sizing one another up, they also review the complex rules and points system of the show ("The Points of the Points"). Once on the Island, Carradie explores alliances, first with Action Daniel, then Gary, then Gerard. However, she ultimately rejects each of them. Wanting to consider her options, she spends some time staring into a puddle. The three men decide to form their own alliance (Team Men). Carradie forms an alliance with herself (Team Carradie). And the three Karens form an alliance (Team Karen), agreeing to share their points in support of one another ("An Alliance of Karens"). From up in a tree, some macaws witness this activity and are inspired by the teamwork displayed. They decide to form their own team with the boy, whose kite has lifted him into their tree. He gladly joins Team Macaw-Macaw-Boy. Suddenly, a plane crashes on the Island, and Action Daniel leads a group to inspect the wreckage. Only three passengers have survived the crash—Jack, Locke, and Claire. Jack, a doctor, takes charge as they begin to orient themselves to their new surroundings. Their unease grows as they discover some of the Island's strange features ("Please Tell Us Why We Are LOST"). Act II Elsewhere, three friends have gathered for a Hungry LOST Survivor Games viewing party, and are preparing to call in their Fan Favorite Point Bonuses ("Viewing Party"). Back on the Island, Jack has stepped into the role of leader, which rubs Action Daniel the wrong way. Gary attempts to undermine Jack's position, which leads to a confrontation over leadership style. Karen F. joins the debate, pushing for a committee-based system of government ("Lines in the Sand"). Angered, Gary threatens her with a knife he brought from home. But before he can harm her, Locke drops from a tree and strangles Gary to death with his legs. A cannon sounds. Locke begins to wonder about the importance of seemingly insignificant events. Despite advice from the others that he not read hidden meaning into every little detail, he begins obsessing over things like Gary's knife and the general availability of water ("The Knife He Brought from Home"). Without warning, Action Daniel kills Locke with a dart to the neck. A cannon sounds. Gerard chokes Action Daniel to death. A cannon sounds. The Karens step in and take charge, defusing the tension and assuming leadership of the group ("No One Cares Like A Karen"). Dejected, the newly demoted Jack walks off into the woods, where he and Carradie realize they are meant for each other ("They Were LOST Now They're Not"). A cannon sounds. The group realizes that Karen M. is missing. She appears to have fallen down an open hatch in the woods. When Gerard climbs down to investigate ("Down the Hatch"), he discovers a mysterious button, which he pushes. A cannon sounds again, and he is horrified at the realization that he has killed someone. He accidentally pushes the button a second time, triggering another blast. And then a third. He rushed back to the surface, to find that, while the others in the main group are alive, several characters from Gilligan's Island have turned up dead. Still hoping to find Karen M., he climbs back down. He hits the button one more time, and also finds Karen M.'s body (Down the Hatch (Reprise]). He emerges again from the hatch and assesses the damage. Somehow, a total of five characters from Gilligan's Island are dead. The remaining members of the group are growing frustrated by the show's nonsensical rules and the convoluted plot developing around them. Jack and Carradie, now a couple, return from the woods, and Jack wonders whether any of it really matters at all. Gerard eats some poisoned berries and dies. Realizing the utter meaninglessness of everything, the group learns to be grateful for what they have, and not to stress over details ("Thank You for Making Anything at All"). At the viewing party, the viewers are definitely confused by this episode of the show. However, they learn the same lesson of thankfulness, especially considering the technical effort that goes into making a reality show. They write a thank you note to Jerry Bruckheimer, who is moved by their gratitude ("Thank You, Jerry Bruckheimer Finale"). Show/Hide Musical Cast Beth Appel * Gary, the creep * Baby, a 14 year old boy who likes kites * Karen M., one of the Karens * Claire, a beautiful, pregnant Australian * Fan #2, who sends a heartfelt note * Jerry Bruckheimer's second assistant Jessica McKenna * Karen F., a mother from Des Moines * Carradie (not to be confused with Karen D.) * Macaw #2 * Fan #1, who sends Band-Aids * Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer * Jack, a smizing, foxy doctor Zach Reino * Action Daniel, who is strong, runs, is strong, and loves to jump * Gerald, the rice cook * Karen D., another of the Karens * Captain Karen, of the Survivor boat * Locke, who used to be in a wheelchair * A puddle * Macaw #1 * Fan #3, who sends a colorful swatch of fabric * Jerry Bruckheimer's first assistant Songs * "Before We Survive" (8:43) * "The Points of the Points" (13:55) * "An Alliance of Karens" (19:08) * "Please Tell Us Why We Are LOST" (26:35) * "Viewing Party" (31:31) * "Lines in the Sand" (35:56) * "The Knife He Brought from Home" (39:04) * "No One Cares Like a Karen" (44:08) * "They Were LOST (But Now They're Not)" (44:23) * "Down the Hatch" (48:08) * "Down the Hatch (Reprise)" (51:15) * "Thank You for Making Anything at All" (53:58:) * "Thank You, Jerry Bruckheimer (Finale)" (58:17) Closing Song: * "Jewelry Test" (New Phone, Who Dis?) (1:04:47) Official Hungry LOST Survivor Games Rules # The goal of the game is to get the most points, according to the official rulebook. # Points can be deducted in physical challenges or in Point-Deduction Secret Challenges. # Certain tasks which might seem like the sort to earn points can actually result in immediate elimination from the Island. # The Fan Favorite Call-In Point Bonus is awarded when fans contact the show to indicate support for a given participant. # Fans can send participants needed supplies, like medicine or sunglasses, via small parachute. # Every night, a cannon blast indicates the number of contestants who died that day. # Any participants who survive to day 35 must choose a finger for amputation. # When someone dies, and the cannon sounds, all their points are scattered to the wind, and the other contestants are free to collect them in a special Point Grab Round. # Points are awarded as follows: Final Points Tally As We Say Every Week... Trivia * The song "They Were LOST (But Now They're Not)" is sung to the tune of "Life and Death," by Michael Giacchino. It is one of the main musical motifs from LOST, usually played over a character's death. Gallery Hungry LOST Survivor Games 1.jpg Hungry LOST Survivor Games 2.jpg Hungry LOST Survivor Games 3.jpg Hungry LOST Survivor Games 4.jpg Hungry LOST Survivor Games 5.jpg Hungry LOST Survivor Games 6.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Beth Appel Category:New Phone, Who Dis? Category:Completed plot summary